orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
High Elf
Common Knowledge Many think High Elves are haughty and narcissistic which isn't to far off. High Elves believe themselves to be the “better” of their Elven cousins... well, to be honest, they believe themselves to be better than every other race as well, though they are slightly better at hiding this. Residence They reside in the Cities of Ashthalor, Kad'rscor, Dored'hil, and the countries of Amerale and Brennon. Most High Elves in Orelisle live in the South, though given their long lifespan, many will travel and adventure at some point in their first century of living. Cities There are four major High Elf cities in Orelisle. Ashthalor This is the oldest of the three great cities. It is located on the coast and boasts a thriving marketplace. This is where you will find the fine silks, wines, and jewels that the High Elves are known for. Almost everyone in the city and its surrounding lands boats a high quality of life due to the fact that every trade is viewed as valuable to their culture. They are run by a democratically elected council of 4 people, who each have a term of 40 years. Kad'rscor This city boasts two major institutions, the School of Numerological Wizardry and the Southwind Academy. The former studies all things mathematical, and the latter collects, studies, and trades magical artifacts. In order to protect valuable knowledge, Kad'rscor has the strongest military force of the three cities. Dored'hil This city is relatively young at about 2000 years old. This city is located inland. Its tall spires can be seen from miles away. Dored'hil is known for its studies of theoretical sorcery. You will never find a high elf who will admit it, but many short-lived races think that the city's young age is due to a catastrophic magical accident that destroyed an original city. Amerale Many High Elves have been drawn to this city due to its prosperity and power. High Elves who live here are just as arrogant and proud as their kin in the south. In general, they still believe that High Elves are the best race overall, but they acknowledge that other races have their merits, too. Here, you will find High Elves in all walks of life, including the proudest gamblers and drunks around. Countries Brennon To Be Added Later Other Notable Groups The Hack-Slash-Stabby-Stab-Stab Clan is a handful of High Elves in the south that have decided to forgo traditional city life for a more wild lifestyle. They have taken to the planes near the major High Elf cities to live in what they view as a traditional Barbarian culture. All new members must go through a rite of passage of making 500 living things not live anymore. They are the most arrogant, cultured, and well-dressed Barbarians in all of Orelisle. Biology Their skin can range from pale to tan. Their hair can be a variety of natural colors, mainly darker browns and blacks with some light blonde mixed in, although some unnatural colors may show from time to time. They usually have blue or black eyes, though brown and green are seen as well, though not as often. They live for 1000 years, baring illness and injury, and have small pointed ears. Religion/Culture They have a strict social structure and are often magically gifted. They like city life more than being in nature for they feel that that is “uncivilized”. They may have many individual worships but no overarching belief like Dark Elf religion. High Elves are city-dwelling Elves with a talent for magic and diplomacy. They are rather ethnocentric, believing themselves to be above other races. High Elves are extremely socially-conscious. They put a lot of value into how they are perceived by other high elves. History Summary The Battle of Amerale: Amerale was attacked by legions of the Undead during Darkfell, destroying about a third of the city. Further/Related Information N/A at this time Category:Playable Races